Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display processing device favorably applied to electronic devices having a function to display a displayed item as to a display unit, such as a cellular phone, PHS telephone (PHS: Personal Handyphone System), PDA device (PDA: Personal Digital Assistant), electronic camera device, electronic video camera device, portable gaming device, notebook-type personal computer device, and the like, and more specifically, it relates to a display processing device that performs enlarging processing of the displayed item or performs reducing processing of the displayed item, according to predetermined operations by an operator.
Description of Related Art
Today, there are cellular phones having a display scale change function whereby the display scale of a display item that is displayed on the display unit is changed according to operations by an operator.
In the case of this cellular phone, a hardware key for performing change operations of the display scale is provided on the housing. A user operates the hardware key to perform change operations of the display scale of the display item that is displayed on the display unit.
Alternatively, there are known cellular phones that display a software key instead of a hardware key for performing change operations of the display scale as to the display unit. The operator operates the software key to perform change operations of the display scale of the display item that is displayed on the display unit.